1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a portable image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatuses include a portable image reading apparatus that is designed to be carried everywhere by a user. The portable image reading apparatus is generally carried in a bag. When the portable image reading apparatus is carried in a bag without any protections, the portable image reading apparatus may get dirty and scratches, or be damaged. In order to prevent the portable image reading apparatus from deteriorating, a dedicated case for housing a portable image reading apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “carry case”) may be used. Refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0094216. The carry case is mainly used when the portable image reading apparatus is not in use for the purpose mentioned above. Furthermore, another portable image reading apparatus is disclosed that is integrated with a carry case. Refer to Japanese Patent No. 3258448.
When a portable image reading apparatus housed in a related art carry case is used, the portable image reading apparatus is taken from the carry case and placed on a desk, for example, so as to be ready to be used. Meanwhile, the carry case is put in another place for clearing. When a user uses the portable image reading apparatus in a train, a bus, or a waiting room in a station or an airport, for example, an available area for the portable image reading apparatus is limited and the user needs to use the portable image reading apparatus on an existing small desk or on the user's laps, for example. In such a situation, it may be difficult to take out the portable image reading apparatus from the carry case or put the case in another palace for clearing. Furthermore, such handling may seem troublesome for the user. In some portable image reading apparatuses, trays are not provided that would be used for conveying read media from which images are read. Particularly, discharge trays are not provided in some cases on which the read media ejected from the portable image reading apparatuses after being read would be placed. With such portable image reading apparatuses, a read medium conveyed from the portable image reading apparatus is ejected in the place where the portable image reading apparatus is placed. Depending on the conditions of the place in which the read medium is ejected, the read medium may not be stably ejected. For example, if obstacles are present in the place where the read medium is ejected, or an area where the read medium is ejected has a shape that is likely to catch the read medium, the read medium is not stably ejected. In such cases, images read by the portable image reading apparatus may be distorted or the read media may be damaged.
There is a need for a case for a portable image reading apparatus that can achieve at least one of a stable use and an easy use of the portable image reading apparatus, regardless of the conditions of a place where the portable image reading apparatus is used.